Flames
by arisaswordheart
Summary: There is a horrendous accident [horrendous referring to explosive xP ] at Forks High and Bella's life hangs in the balance. Edward has to make a choice to save her or to let her go. [Read and Review][Not sure of Genre]
1. Explosion and Flames

* * *

**Flames**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you think. I don't like it. I'm not sure to continue it or not.

_Not Edited – much._ Urgh. Two colds in three weeks.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine. You wish.

* * *

--

The chemistry class was gathered around the teacher's desk as she explained the experiment to the class. She bent to get a packet of matches from a drawer and one student noticed that something seemed to be different with the gas valve as his fellow students murmured around him. In fact, it had seemed to be like that ever since he entered the room. He glanced back, checking with a different one as the teacher straightened, matchbox in one hand and match in the other. As she put the match to the box, he turned back in horror and stared at her, his gaze flickering to the gas valve as he threw himself backwards forcefully.

"No! Don't light it!"

But it was too late. There was a huge explosion as the air combusted and flames erupted in the air. There were screams of pain as people were consumed by flames and splintering and crashing as equipment broke or shattered from the force of the explosion or from people knocking it to the ground. A few people had been thrown into the walls by the sheer power of the explosion.

Someone outside wrenched the door open and pulled the person closest to the door outside. They shouted to a teacher and were calling for the fire brigade before the teacher even arrived. He took the space of one second to see what had happened, heaved the injured student onto the second student's shoulder and turned back to the students who were hanging curiously around the classroom doors.

"Evacuate!" he shouted, commanding.

Students streamed out of the doors as the teacher tried to inch inside and drag out more people out of the flames. The last person to leave, the now supervising teacher, looked back once and smashed the fire alarm as they left.

--

The alarm, which followed the loud gunshot-like sound, echoed in the hallways. It was a shrill, high-pitched ringing, and from her classroom, Isabella Swan could smell smoke. As the other students quickly grabbed what was important to them, she quickly ran to the door as students rushed past from their classrooms.

Flames were making their slow way down the corridor, leaping from whichever source of fuel it could find to the next. As people from her classroom also began to make their way into the hall, someone suddenly gasped and exclaimed from behind.

"Get back into the classroom!"

A second explosion rang in the hallways and the students still outside were littered with debris, many losing their footing as the ground rocked. Many of the students were now also cut and scratched and some were unconscious from falling to the ground suddenly.

It was then that they had noticed that fire had also started at the other end of the hallway, burning shreds having been lifted into the air by the slight breeze whipped up by the fires. A sound from the other burning side alerted them, and a teacher struggled back into view. Charred-looking students were stumbling behind him and he carried a few, while others supported a small number of half-conscious students.

Smoke was filling the corridor and Bella coughed as she breathed it in unintentionally. She slid to the floor, trying to push herself back into the classroom where it was relatively safer, and drifted into darkness.

--

Edward Cullen heard the second explosion even as he left the room of his own classroom. Sorting through the minds of everyone as fast as he could, he searched for the location of the fire. He noticed students ahead beginning to spill outside into the grounds and focused his mind on their thoughts.

Horrified, he reeled backwards and disappeared as he dashed through the crowd, going the opposite way to everyone else, running as fast as he could. He had no doubt that Bella would still be there, danger magnet that she was. That was extremely bad new for him.

He reached the hallway, but a fire burned ahead. His eyes widened in horror even as he guessed what could have happened already, even if he could still smell her. She was probably here.

Hang on, Bella.

Steeling himself, he grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and fiddled with it as his eyes scanned the instructions. Taking out the safety ring, he pushed down on the lever on the canister and sprayed it over the flames. They died out slowly and he moved down the corridor, extinguishing a few more and more flames which leapt out at him, slowly making his way to the only closed door in the hallway.

Giving one last blast and knowing there wouldn't be enough to extinguish any more flames, he dashed the last few steps to the door and knocked on it once, before twisting the handle sharply and tumbling in. The students inside looked up at him from the floor where they had been hiding, well away from the door. Another few students stepped away from the windows.

Edward glanced around and down, seeing Bella propped up against a cupboard where it seemed someone had dragged her. Looking her over quickly, he determined that she was injured pretty badly. There were some burns on her and scratches and bruises as well. He clenched his teeth in anger – anger directed internally.

"What happened?" He asked as he turned to one of the students, but she only stared at him in a terrified manner. Another girl answered.

"First there was a gas explosion." She said, with a glance at a singed teacher propped against a wall, "And then there was a chemical explosion when the fire reached the stored chemicals."

Edward stood up and grabbed a fire blanket off the wall, opening the door abruptly and throwing the blanket outside to cover the flames which were trying to creep down the corridor once again.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was shrill.

"I cleared the flames when I was trying to get here." He spoke quickly. "We should be able to get back along the corridor."

"What about the smoke?" She cried at him.

"If we move quickly…!"

Edward had dashed in the door again, picked up Bella, slinging her gently over a shoulder and picking up a few other people as well. The girl stared up at him silently, scared, yet impressed at his strength. A few people roused under her touch and stumbled their way out of the room, supporting each other.

"Who's left?"

"Two or three more."

Edward glanced at the flames which were still trying to inch up the corridor, pulled the unconscious Bella – who he hadn't dared leave anywhere or with anyone – closer to him and picked up two people, making an exaggerated show of staggering under the weight. The girl followed with the last student, half-conscious.

They managed to stumble down the corridor, even as the flames leapt again and jumped over the blanket, igniting fire behind them. They made their way outside and joined the other injured students that were being ushered away by medical personnel or hugged enthusiastically – yet painfully – by tearful friends.

Edward breathed a small sigh of relief.

--

* * *

_End – until otherwise.

* * *

_


	2. Trouble

**

* * *

**

**Oh no**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Some sections may be medically inaccurate. I did a lot of research for this, don't complain. Not edited much. 

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine and never will be, unless I publish a book with a similar name.

* * *

--

Bella's skin was burning with pain and for a minute, she almost thought that perhaps Edward had consented to biting her, but he was so firm in his decision, she doubted that he would have. Then she remembered what had happened.

She forced her eyelids open and stared up blearily into the face of Charlie as he watched me anxiously. Bella shifted her gaze to see Edward sitting, equally anxious, yet keeping a respectable distance away because of Charlie's close proximity. The look in his eyes was intense, however, and spoke volumes that her brain, even in its exhausted and numb state, could process.

She realised she was wearing an oxygen mask, coughed a little, and tried to raised a hand, but winced. It burned with a slightly numbed pain. Edward was beside her in seconds, even as Charlie jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. He patted Bella's bandaged hand and leaned a little closer to her face.

"Go to sleep, Bella." Edward murmured to her.

Bella needed no more encouragement and her eyelids drooped. She slipped off, back into the darkness of sleep and unconsciousness, where the pain could not follow.

--

"You look alright." Carlisle commented when Edward climbed out of the back of the ambulance. "A little singed, but otherwise fine."

"Yes, thank you." He waved his hand toward the ambulance where Bella and another girl were being unloaded from the back.

"The burns were the worst on the people who were actually trapped in the first explosion, but the burns of the students in the corridor were also bad." Edward reported. "The second explosion was inside a classroom, but caused many of the scratches. The fire went down the corridor so many of the students who were in the corridor might have gotten burned." He finished.

Charlie gave Edward a funny look. He had no idea that Edward had done medical courses, of course, but Carlisle nodded, knowing that Edward had more than enough knowledge to analyse the situation. He frowned at Edward for a minute.

_How are you?_

Edward nodded his head once at Carlisle and murmured, so that other people could not hear, "I can handle the blood, but you need to take a good look at Bella. Her burns don't look good and she's woken up once for only a few minutes."

Carlisle nodded in return and went alongside as the paramedics began to wheel Bella and the second patient into the hospital which was in a state of chaos. Doctors ran around and ambulances went out and returned at a steady rate. The hospital parking lot and emergency area were swamped with people. Edward tried to follow behind Bella's stretcher and inside, but was stopped by one of the doctors.

"You can't come this way, sorry."

Edward glared at him, but didn't follow, glancing at Carlisle who looked back once.

_I'll keep you posted._

Edward turned around and walked into another doctor who insisted on checking him over. Edward shook him off, telling the doctor he was fine and his father had checked him, and went outside. Might as well make himself useful.

--

"So how is she?" Charlie asked as Carlisle emerged once again, pulling off his rubber gloves and face mask.

Carlisle sighed as he tossed the gloves in a nearby bin and turned back to Charlie again, sitting down on the bench in the corridor.

"The burns are bad, but not as bad in comparison to some of the other students." His brow furrowed. "We had to treat her for shock first but some of the burns have gotten infected." He shook his head. "We gave her an injection and that should help."

"So she will be okay?"

"Her condition is close to critical, but she is stable."

As he finished talking, Edward trudged in from outside, a dark look in his eyes, but his face was composed. Carlisle knew that he had read Bella's condition and that he was angry at himself, but Edward had done a good thing today and saved the lives of many students who had been trapped in the classroom. They had been extremely lucky.

But Edward still blamed himself even if he hadn't caused it – any of it.

Carlisle lips twitched once again as he realised that they had placed themselves in the centre of attention once again. The Cullens tried to remain as out of attention as possible, however, Edward's recent feat of rescuing a bunch of students armed with only a fire extinguisher and a fire blanket was amazing.

Edward sat down on Carlisle's other side – as Charlie was on the other side – and leaned against the wall behind, closing his eyes. On Carlisle's other side, Charlie did the same wearily. Carlisle sighed as he got to his feet again and moved to the next patient waiting for him

It was going to be a long night.

--

"She should be awake by now."

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice was sharp and urgent.

"We sedated her before, but it should have worn off by now. It should have worn off long ago…" Carlisle frowned at Bella's sleeping form.

"So something has gone wrong?"

"I can't be sure, but her temperature is higher than normal. She may have a fever."

Edward frowned even more as he racked his extensive brain to see what could have gone wrong and what was happening. Carlisle looked over the monitors which beeped steadily and the chart of results at the end of her bed. Finally, while fiddling with Bella's IV, he spoke to Edward, who was still engrossed in his own thoughts.

"If worst comes to worst, you need to make a decision."

"No."

"You need to think about it more. You know what I believe, you know what you believe, you know what Bella thinks. She would want it."

Carlisle could still see Edward's agony over the matter. He wasn't saying all that he was thinking, it was true, but what he had said was true enough. What he hadn't said was that Edward would not be happy without Bella though. If worst did come to worst and Bella's life was at risk, he would either need to let her go or to save her by turning her into a vampire.

It was a hard decision, but necessary.

- -- - -- -

Alice glared at Edward over the bed.

"Do it, Edward! Or I'll do it!" her voice was pleading, desperate.

Still, Edward hesitated. The precious seconds ticked away as Bella's breathing slowed and her heartbeat slowed as well. He put a hand on her forehead where it burned with the heat of her fever.

"Don't you want to hear her speak again? You know you can't just let her go. Save her!"

Still he shook his head, and whispered, "If she dies, I will soon follow."

Alice sneered at him in disgust. "_Why_ do you keep thinking that way?"

"Wouldn't you do that too if, say, Jasper died?" Edward snapped back at her, exaggerating the name.

Alice's face paled even more that vampire pallour, but she replied with just as much fire, "I would _try_ to save him first, at least. You do nothing, then speak of dying so easily."

Edward didn't reply to this, but stared down at Bella's still figure silently. Alice frowned at him now, not in anger or frustration, but pleading for him to understand. She had seen it in a vision and she knew that it would happen. Her visions were not infallible, but this was one of the things she was most certain about. The outcome remained positive and she had already swayed Edward, if only a little bit.

"Alright." Edward said finally, quietly.

"I will do what you say."

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry if the ending was a bit quick compared to the rest of it. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible – because it was so annoying. 

Ugh. Will someone **read and review** already? Otherwise, I'm not bothering…. I'm in a bad mood, 'cos I'm sick.

* * *


	3. Decisions

**

* * *

Life and Death**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read the Support Notes after this, please?

Not always accurate. I don't do medicine.

Oh, I'm playing with time. It skips quite a bit of time each interval. You'll get filled in later.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine. There aren't that many creative ways to say it.

* * *

--

The pain.

It burned her numb body again and she rose to the surface, even as she fought to stay under that cold, dark, influence of sleep. Her whole body felt as though she were in that corridor, burning again, the flames racing up and down her body.

Such pain. She wished she could just sink beneath those lapping waves of unconsciousness, but the pain reared and pulled her closer and closer to the surface once again, unrelenting.

Her eyes shot open and the first thing she saw… was him.

The face of an angel.

--

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Doctor Williams apologised to a distraught Charlie.

Charlie paced up and down the corridor, wearing holes in his shoes more than in the ground. He thought over the decision he and Renee needed to make – which he had no idea would be as important as another person's decision they had made.

"Why are you telling me this? Where is Doctor Cullen?"

"I'm afraid something came up at his house and he needed to take some time off, so he hasn't been here for the past three days."

Charlie mulled this over. Although it was true that he had certainly not seen Doctor Cullen – Carlisle – for days now, he hadn't actually thought to ask. He wasn't sure how much this Doctor Williams knew about his daughter's condition, and that made him anxious.

Renee came in from up the corridor abruptly and watched Charlie and Doctor Williams suspiciously as they both glanced at her in surprise. Phil came racing up from behind, the lunch they had gone outside to get in his hands. Renee glanced at the doctor with an order for him to explain what was happening.

"Can you tell me more about her condition?" She finally asked.

"She's been placed on life support. She hasn't been doing very well, especially since, well, two days ago. We had to up her morphine because she showed more signs of life than she has in a long time. She was showing a lot of pain, but her heart is slowing down now. We're forcing it to continue beating, but its slowly failing. I don't think there is anything we can do."

Charlie nodded. "If we leave her, is there any chance she'll wake up?"

The doctor's face was grim. "Not much, I'm afraid. If her heart is failing, there is nothing we can do about heart failure."

"Do you think if I said yes to what you asked, that would be an ethical decision?"

The doctor sighed. "As doctors, we don't want to commit euthanasia, but if there is a slim chance of her waking up again and, I'm sorry, there is very little chance of saving her, then…." He trailed off.

"Have there been other students who have been like this?" Renee asked to fill the uncomfortable silence which had fallen.

"Sadly no, but a few of the students have been so badly hurt, they have had to been flown off to have extensive surgery. However, we cannot find what is wrong with Isabella."

Charlie and Renee both flinched at her name as Phil looked extremely concerned, a frown on his face, next to Renee.

_Danger Magnet_. Edward sighed, as he listened to them a little while away. It would be just like Bella to be the only one with a life-threatening and nonsensical thing happen to her, wouldn't it? There was always some way to get her in trouble. However it wasn't really her fault that her heart was dying – that could be put down to the effects of vampire venom.

"Then, we will say yes. We will turn off her life support."

As Charlie and Renee followed Doctor Williams to look over some legal documents and Phil sat down morosely on the bench to wait, Edward slipped back into the room.

"Make the preparations." He said to Alice, who was waiting inside. "Are you sure it will be tonight? We don't have much time left."

"Don't worry." Alice's voice reassured him confidently.

Edward glanced at Bella's monitors. They beeped sullenly and sluggishly. Bella's heart was slowing down now, although the life support machines urged it to go. Bella's body had been through a lot in the past few days as they tried to keep her alive and the Cullens had had to play along, although they knew what they had done could not be reversible now.

Edward wondered if Bella would like what he had done.

Alice slipped outside as Edward heard the approaching of feet and could hear the thoughts which followed them. Sitting down, he steeled himself for the news he knew was coming.

--

Bella woke up in a familiar room. A very familiar room, in fact. Sitting up, she looked around, taking in the furniture in the room. No doubt about it, this was Edward's room.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back and she remembered pain and burning and the angel she had seen for an instant before slipping back into pain once more. It had been dulled for a while – under morphine, she guessed – but she had not been able to return to sleep. In fact…

Suddenly she had that thought – the same one as she had in the ambulance long ago.

Bella rushed over to the mirror and stared into it, seeing her own blood red eyes. She stumbled back as the door opened and she crashed straight into Edward. He looked down at her amusedly and her eyes widened as she looked up at him. In that instant, she could hear voices from all over and flinched away in fright.

Edward frowned at her and dropped his arms to his sides. Bella glanced back and realised she must have offended him. She tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why… I suddenly heard… _voices_."

Edward frowned at her. His eyes showed that he accepted the apology, however there was also confusion in them as he tried to make sense. Was this, her skill?

"Bella!" Alice bounded in the door, crashing into Bella and a loud bang sounded in our wake. As Alice tried to hug Bella, cheerfully, suddenly an image showed in her mind and she also stumbled back from Alice, who stared at her strangely.

Edward stretched a hand out to Bella as she looked confused and swayed sideways slightly. They were all as confused as she was. Edward and Alice exchanged looks and Edward nudged Bella towards the couch, making her sit down and explain.

When she had finished, they glanced at each other again. This was an interesting ability.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as she studied their faces.

"We think…. No, wait." Alice's face went distant for a while as she decided to have a look to check. "Yep, we should be right."

The suspense was killing her. Bella just managed not to throw something at Alice in frustration.

"You can share another person's power as long you have physical contact." Alice announced eventually.

Bella's elegant eyebrows shot up and her eyes flickered towards Edward. He nodded slowly.

"That's right."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bella never has the same ability in any fanfiction. Here she can share an ability if she has physical contact with them, as a vampire's skill is based on their personality or skills in their previous life. I'm not sure my version of her skill really shows this, however, it was just a passing fancy – that never quite passed. 

Bella's also had the ability to erase minds in another of my fanfics. Not to mention I thin I was going to make her have some other ability in another… nevermind.

More stuff sorted out next chapter.

ACHOO. Don't mind my temper. You know why. (Crabby when sick. xP)

* * *


	4. Support Notes For Chap 1 and 2

**

* * *

Support Notes for Chapters 1 and 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Listen, I can't answer a question if you're not logged in. Bella is dying because of infection to her burns, which, according to an encyclopedia, is possible. Also, she is dying because of the 'shock'. I know I said that Carlisle treated her for shock, but there are different types of shock, and this one is giving her a fever and putting her into a coma (this is the bit which I am saying is not very medically accurate).

* * *

**Some (selective) Evidence:**

"… _the patient lies in a condition of profound shock, and consequently feels little or no pain."_

Didn't work as well. Bella still felt pain – even if it was numbed. Shock settling in?

"_If death results from shock, coma first supervenes, which deepens steadily until the end comes."_

Coma, because, I didn't mention it, but Bella doesn't wake up except for the first time in the ambulance. I said Carlisle sedated her, but then Bella still didn't wake up after it wore off.

"… _when the effects of shock pass. Considerable fever is present, and the tendency to every kind of complication is very great. Bronchitis, pneumonia, pleurisy, meningitis, intestinal catarrh, and even ulceration of the duodenum, have all been recorded."_

I could have used this. I used the fever.

"_Death may result from … or from the wound becoming infected with some organism, as tetanus, erysipelas, etc. The prognosis depends chiefly on the extent of skin involved, death almost invariably resulting when one-third of the total area of the body is affected, however superficially."_

Carlisle gave Bella an injection, but 'something went wrong' I believe.

**

* * *

**

**Other Information**

"_You can throw a match into one room and nothing happens while you throw another match into a gas-filled room and it will explode in your face…"_

A room will explode if you fill it with gas – therefore the unclosed gas valve.

"_An explosive material is a material that either is chemically or otherwise energetically unstable or produces a sudden expansion of the material usually accompanied by the production of heat and large changes in pressure (and typically also a flash and/or loud noise) upon initiation; this is called the explosion."_

Not very scientifically correct either, but the theory is the same.

"_**First-degree burns**__ are usually limited to redness (erythema), a white plaque and minor pain at the site of injury. These burns usually extend only into the epidermis. _

_**Second-degree burns**__ additionally fill with clear fluid, have superficial blistering of the skin, and can involve more or less pain depending on the level of nerve involvement. Second-degree burns involve the superficial (papillary) dermis and may also involve the deep (reticular) dermis layer. _

_**Third-degree burns**__ additionally have charring of the skin, and produce hard, leather-like eschars. An eschar is a scab that has separated from the unaffected part of the body. Frequently, there is also purple fluid. These types of burns are often painless because nerve endings have been destroyed in the involved areas."_

Burns information. Bella should have quite a few (or many) third degree burns (been lying in a corridor for too long) and some second degree burns.

**Information extracted from Wikipedia, Encyclopedia Britannica and some sites you no doubt can find on the web with the help of a handy search engine.**

--

Oh, and I'm not studying to be a doctor. This really isn't necessary for my education…

;P

--

* * *


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**

* * *

Endings and Beginnings**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope it is okay. I just want to finish this now, to be honest.

Still not edited much. Usually I'd go through and check everything (– plot, accuracy, spelling, grammar, the works), but for this whole thing, as long as I don't see any spelling mistakes at a glance, I'm done. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not owned by me. Me not own Twilight.

* * *

--

"So the voices I heard and the vision I saw…?"

Edward and Alice looked at each other and back to Bella, obviously worried.

"You heard something?"

"You saw something?"

"Y-yes." Bella stammered as she looked from Edward to Alice and back. "I think I heard … well, the rest of the family's thoughts downstairs." She paused and Edward and Alice exchanged another look.

"Hmm." Edward said at last. "If you don't learn to tune them out, I suppose so you would hear everyone. Your power is more that you share another's power though, so it's not really a power you can use by yourself. You can't turn it back on the other person either." He grinned at Bella. "So you can't use it on me."

"But using it when they aren't?" Alice asked.

Edward shook his head. "Don't know. What did you see, Bella?"

Bella frowned, looking away. "Myself."

Alice smiled. "Oh, good." Satisfied with the answer and oblivious to our confused looks at her, she disappeared downstairs without another word.

Edward raised his eyebrows at Bella amusedly, then took her hand gingerly. Bella blinked as the voices did not swamp her again, but realised the difference of feeling and guessed she was probably beginning to grasp how to use her power. The two followed Alice downstairs.

--

Edward and Bella sat comfortably on the couch downstairs and he kept shooting her looks as though he expected her to do something. Bella rolled her eyes as he did it again. Did he really think that she could not see him?

"What are you doing, Edward?" She asked, meeting his eyes as he glanced at her again.

"I'm surprised."

Bella gave him a funny look. What did he mean?

"At what?"

"You didn't blame me for changing you." Edward said softly, as he looked away.

"Why would I, Edward?" Bella smiled at him although it was touched with a little sadness. "I did – and do – want this. It's just that I was worried about Renee and Charlie. You had to do what you had to do." She shot him a worried look now. "Unless you wanted to let me go."

Edward shook his head angrily, but didn't say anything as a thought suddenly hit Bella.

"How did you explain this to Charlie and Renee?"

Edward looked at her in surprise, then remembered that he had only explained the rudimentary details to her. As he explain, he watched her expression cautiously. To his continued surprise, however, Bella smiled slightly and, keeping a hold on her power, leaned against Edward with a sigh.

"Bella?"

"What about a 'body' for my funeral though?"

Edward hesitated. Bella was regretful her power didn't allow it work on the owner of the power either. She waited and finally Edward relented.

"We gave them a … dummy, you could say."

Bella gaped at him as she pulled away a little to look up at his face in disbelief. They had a model of her body?

"You looked like a mummy though, really. In all those bandages." Edward turned and put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't scar."

Bella laughed now. "I doubt I would have, especially since you turned me into a vampire. That which reminds me." She stuck out her tongue at Edward. "I'm deathly thirsty."

Edward laughed and released her, standing up and taking Bella's hand, pulling her up.

"I'll show you how to hunt."

--

"Are you sure I can be here?" Bella whispered to Edward, fighting down her thirst, as they approached the party that was dressed in black.

"Our family got invited anyway." Edward murmured back.

Suddenly he stiffened and Bella glanced in the direction Edward was looking in to see Jacob standing in black pants and a dark grey shirt with the rest of his werewolf friends. She covered her face more with the veil that Alice had leant her and put a hand in Edward's, sharing his power.

_He did it. He changed Bella. I can smell her – even if she smells different._

Jacob began to stride towards us and Edward stopped. Bella froze also, next to him.

"Calm down, Jacob." Edward said quietly.

They could both Jacob was struggling to calm down, but after a while the composed and cool mask crossed his face again. The mask that Bella hated.

"It was to change her or let her die. I hope you have that clear."

Jacob's thought-voice was doubtful.

"You don't want her to die, do you? The werewolves will wait, they will not attack."

Jacob growled again. Edward continued to try his compromise.

"We will be leaving soon."

Jacob narrowed his eyes on Edward, but then jerked his head. Bella was alive, it was partially-true. This was something he would have to allow.

Finally, with bad grace, he nodded once sharply. Edward similarly jerked his head once, but frowned at Jacob before pulling Bella away. She turned back one last time to look at Jacob, wrinkling her nose at the smell a little bit, but smiled at him one last time, tearless but calling out the silent goodbye.

As she watched her 'body' in her coffin being lowered into the grave, she glanced up at Edward's still figure a little in front of her. Alice also stood a little in front of her, also in a veil. She smiled backwards at Bella for a while.

Bella watched Charlie, Renee and Phil, standing a little way off, as they solemnly and watched their only daughter being buried. She actually wasn't the only one this year and that was what made it even worse. All that loss of life.

Afterward, the Cullens stood next to the grave as everyone else left. Charlie lingered behind a while, then turned to talk to Edward. After all, this would be the last time. The Cullens were leaving – their excuse being they wanted to spare themselves from the memories.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Edward's voice was soft as he looked up at Charlie.

"I'm sorry also." Charlie replied. "Goodbye."

Bella followed him with her eyes as he left and then pulled off her veil.

"Goodbye, mum, dad." She whispered. "Goodbye, Isabella." She caressed the headstone.

Then the Cullens turned as one and left.

--

The houses lights were turning off one by one and figures walked across the dark lawn and to the cars, loading the boots of the cars with some last items and getting inside.

As the last light went out in the house and the last person to go outside stepped out and locked the door, they went down the steps and took one last look around. Her eyes flashing its still-red colour in the slight light, she looked up and remembered.

A voice hissed to her from the car and she replied just as softly, slipping inside the car and closing the door smoothly. As the cars left quietly, leaving Forks, the person turned one last time and looked out the window.

Goodbye.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** End. Sorry if I drew it out at the end. I liked the image I had… 

If you have any questions or things I have forgotten, feel free to ask or tell me. I felt the last two chapters have been pretty rubbish, to be perfectly honest.

**Thank you **for reading. Please **review**? It's nice to know people have read my stuff.

* * *

--


End file.
